


A little more

by TheJelliphish



Series: Oncie/Night oneshots (based of RPs) [6]
Category: Original Work, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Does it count as smut?, Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, im not sure, uhh....i dont know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish
Summary: Hi! This is the story version of this: https://ask-oncie.tumblr.com/post/644665010727092224/hi-dearest-how-are-you-oncie
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, The Once-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Series: Oncie/Night oneshots (based of RPs) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038674
Kudos: 1





	A little more

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the story version of this: https://ask-oncie.tumblr.com/post/644665010727092224/hi-dearest-how-are-you-oncie

“Hi, dearest! How are you?” Oncie said when Night opened the door.

“Look who is at my front door. Our little bossy Oncie. I'm fine babe, how about you?” He teased

Oncie crossed his arms “I'm not bossy!”

“Don't worry babe, I like it when you are~ But please enter, you know: mi casa es tu casa,” He said, waving for Oncie to come in. “So, what brings you here? Wanted to see your good puppy?”

He nodded “Mhm!”

“Mmm, wanna cuddle a little?” Night said as he sat down on the couch 

“Yes please!” Oncie sat down on Night’s lap

“Well, well. Glad to see that your first choice was my lap,” he purred

“What? It's comfy here,”

“Glad to hear that,” Night said, leaning in to kiss his his boyfriend

“You're so pretty,” 

Night blushed “Thank you. You're pretty too. Oh, what am I saying? Pretty isn't enough. You're fucking handsome!”

“Aw, thanks!” Oncie hugged him

Night hugged back “Don't you think it is hot in here?” He asked

Oncie cocked his head “I guess a little? Why?”

“Great!” Night pulled off his shirt “You can do the same if you want,”

“O-okay,” Oncie stuttered, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt

“What's wrong babe? You're shy? You have nothing to be ashamed of, you have a perfect body,” Night purred

“Thanks! You too,” 

“You're welcome babe. So,” Night grabbed Oncie’s hips, and was rubbing circles with his thumbs “Why don't we enjoy this moment the best way possible?”

“How?”

“Oh you know, some more intimate cuddles. I'd be happy to just have my hands on you,”

“Okay,” He snaked his arms around Night’s neck and kissed him.

Night pulled him even closer “Mm, I love your lips. They're so sweet and soft,”

Oncie blushed “Thanks, love,”

“Just telling the truth. Hey you know what we never did? You never touched my chest, do you want to?” Oncie ran his hands over Night's collarbone and chest, causing Night to blush “Mm, you're so good at this. And I love how delicate and gentle your hands are,”

“That's good,” Oncie purred

“Oh, look who's starting to get in the mood,” He ran his hands over Oncie’s back, under his shirt “Would you mind if your good boy kissed your neck?” 

“I wouldn't mind,”

“Well that's really good to hear,” He peppered kisses over Oncie’s neck and collarbone “Why are you so sweet? Kissing you is like licking cream! And it doesn't matter where I kiss you, you're always sweet!”

“I don't know,” Oncie stuck his fingers in his mouth. “I don't taste it,” he shrugged

Night blushed even more “C-Can you do that again please?”

“What? This?” He stuck his fingers back in his mouth

“So fucking hot...”

“Hmm…” Oncie hummed before grabbing Night’s hand and putting his fingers in his mouth instead.

Night became a blushing mess at this “Mm. F-Fuck…” he moaned. He moved his fingers in Oncie’s mouth, meanwhile he had his other hand entwined in Oncie’s hair. “You're so hot babe. It's incredible how you can be this adorable and hot at the same time,”

“Mm, thanks,”

“If you want I can return the favor,” 

“It's okay,” He said. Oncie didn’t understand why sucking on his fingers had such an effect on him.

“Mm, too bad. But now, we have a little problem. Well, actually... I think we can call it a big problem. Too hard to ignore it,” Night joked.

Oncie’s gaze flickered down to Night’s crotch “Can I help?”

Night smirked “Well of course you can, it's always good to have a lover that gives you a hand,”

“Hm? Oh!” 

“So, how are you going to help me?”


End file.
